


Into My Home

by The_Never_Forgetters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Never_Forgetters/pseuds/The_Never_Forgetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home and finds a mess. Jim isn't happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Home

Sebastian Moran climbed the stairs late one night after a long day, he was tired yes, but he had a fun time doing what he loved to do the most. Now he was ready for a cold shower, then, if Jim let him, crawl in to bed and sleep till noon the next day.  
He twirled his keys around his fingers as he approached the flat’s door. He stopped mid step, something about the door was off. He took a few more quiet steps towards the door, taking the knob and turning it slowly he pushed his way in to the room.  
At first sight Sebastian couldn’t see anything alarming, but with a closer look he saw behind the couch was a broken glass. He lifted his head, eyes narrowed as he looked around for either the assailant or Jim.  
He reached for the coffee table, pushing on something, making a draw slide out. He grabbed the hidden hand gun, making sure it was loaded he made his way around the flat.  
He checked the bedroom first, it was unoccupied. He then ventured to the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw little pools of blood scattered across the tile. It looked like there was a small skirmish that happened in there, someone must have gotten their head smashed on the counter. That’s where the blood started.  
Gun raised he followed the line of the blood, watching them as they became bigger and smudged. Sebastian figured whoever was losing the blood was being dragged. He paused before he entered the short hall, preparing himself for the worse. It wasn’t often that Jim was overpowered, especially in his own home, but when he was he would end up beaten pretty badly. Mostly because the person that got the upper hand on the consultant criminal was a lot bigger than him.  
Seb felt his heart beat increasing at an alarming rate. Maybe it was because he was over tired but he felt sick at the idea that the blood covering the floor was Jim’s. Usually he wouldn’t be as worried, but the man was home because he was running a high fever and throwing up earlier that morning, he was weaker than usual. They both agreed that he had to work from home or not work at all.  
He followed the blood trail going to a small hallway that led to the bathroom. He took in a deep breath as he approached the blue door. It was opened slightly and he could see the light on. He couldn’t hear anything coming from the small room so he wasn’t sure who was injured and who wasn’t.  
The door swung open, Sebastian’s grip on the gun tightened and he aimed between the person’s eyes.  
Jim Moriarty rolled his eyes dramatically. “You can lower the gun Seb,” he sighed, “I have the guy tied up on the toilet.”  
Sebastian slid the gun in to his waistband, taking a quick step forward he planted a kiss on Jim’s warm lips. “Is he out?” he asked slipping behind him in the bathroom.  
“No,” Jim said sardonically, “he’s just taking a cat nap. Think Sebastian, you might have to use that brain that you have.” He slopped in to the room, feeling even sicker. He dropped down on the edge of the tub. He was looking rather comfortable though, in Seb’s Bee Gee’s t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.  
Sebastian glanced over the man; his hands were zip tied behind his back. There was blood running down his forehead from where he must have hit his head. He turned back to Moriarty and started to look over him. “Are you hurt?” he asked worriedly. He gently grabbed his head and examined the bruising eye and the bruise forming around his neck. Other than that he looked like he did earlier, sick as a dog.  
Jim pushed his hands away from his face. “I’m fine,” he told him. “The guy got me from behind; my senses are a little dulled from the fever. I may have a black eye but nothing worse.”  
Sebastian nodded; he backed away from the sick man to lean on the wall. “Do you know what he’s here for?” he questioned. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Jim shaking his head no. Seb nodded again. He lifted himself from the wall placing his body next to Jim’s. He laid his arm around Jim’s shoulders bringing him closer. “So, why did you bring him in to the bathroom?”  
Jim’s head fell on Seb’s shoulder lazily. “This room has no windows,” he explained vaguely. “I don’t want to have to deal with the neighbors.”  
“Alright, why don’t you go to bed,” Seb told him. “I’ll take care of him.”  
Jim jerked his head up. “No,” he snapped. “I want to see what this dog wants. He has no right to come in to my home and disturb me while I’m working, it’s very disrespectful.” He laid his head back down getting comfortable again.  
Sebastian rubbed his arm soothingly; he buried his nose on the top of Jim’s black hair. “You used my shampoo,” he told him.  
“I’m sick,” Jim told him as if that was a good enough excuse.  
Moran chuckled, leaning his cheek against the criminal’s head he sighed. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair, slowly massaging his scalp hoping it would soothe his headache. “How long have you been sitting in here?” he asked.  
“Half an hour,” Jim grumbled tiredly. “I was too tired to leave after I dragged this fat lard in here.” He attempted to kick the leg of the burglar but ended up short. “I’ve been waiting in here til he woke up.”  
Sebastian hummed. “Looks like he waking up now,” he stated as he watched the man’s head lull to the side. He slipped his hand behind him and took out his gun. He stood up and stood with his back straight as he stared down at the man.  
James stood up also; he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up before he kicked the assailant’s legs. “Wake up,” he shouted.  
Seb smiled inside his head, he liked to watch Jim change from his home life to his work life. The two lives weren’t very different but Jim’s home life was a little nicer than his work life.  
The man groaned as he lifted his head, his eyes cracking open slowly. His eyes landed on Moran and his gun, he started to look panicked. “Oh shit,” he cried. He leaned his head back, tears already spilling from his eyes. “Oh shit, I don’t want to die.”  
If he wasn’t tied up he would be on his knees pleading for his life, Sebastian mused. He smiled and leaned forward slightly. “If you behave and answer our questions right, you may live,” he told him.  
“Oh, come now Sebastian, don’t give the boy false hope,” Jim played. He smiled at the young man. “Let’s start with the questions, shall we?” He turned to Seb with a raised eyebrow. “Sebby, what question do you think he would be smart enough to answer?”  
“What’s his name?” Moran suggested. “Or who’s he working for.”  
“I’m not working for anyone, I swear,” the kid told them quickly. “I’m Kevin; I was just looking for some quick money. I don’t know who you two are.” He took in a huge broken breath. “I didn’t mean to break in to an important person’s flat. I was just trying to make a living.”  
“That’s why you tried to kill me, right?” Jim asked, pacing around Kevin. He looked over him, taking in all that he could about the man. “But you weren’t trying to kill me of course. You didn’t have it in you.”  
Kevin shook his head frantically with a hopeful smile. Sebastian dropped his head and chuckled silently. He knew that the kid wasn’t getting out of this alive. “I was only trying to knock you out; I didn’t want you to die.” His breathing became faster as he watched Jim’s smile grow. “Please mister, I don’t want to die, I’m too young.”  
“Well Kevin, I will have my man here drive you to an underpass of a bridge,” Jim told him, “he will then drop you off with a bag on your head. You won’t be conscious; I will then set other assassins on you, if you survive 24 hours then you can work for me. If you don’t survive, well you’ll be dead.”  
Kevin stared at him wide eyed. “What?” he yelped. “You’re going to try to kill me?”  
“That’s what I said,” Jim sang. He suddenly paled. “Get him out of my bathroom!”  
Sebastian quickly obeyed and dragged the kid out of the bathroom. Jim shut the door and nothing else could be heard from the room. He lifted the small guy up by the collar. “Do you want to be knocked out now, or wait until we get to the car?” he asked. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but Seb dropped him to the ground. “Here it is then.” He lifted his gun and whipped his head. He hefted the limp body over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. He heard the bathroom door open and Jim’s slowly heavy footsteps. He turned around and smiled at the sick man. “After you make the call, go to bed.”  
Jim grabbed on to Seb’s shirt front and lifted himself up. He pecked his lips with a freshly cleaned mouth. “Make sure he’s tied up nice and tight,” he mumbled against his lips.  
Seb nodded knowingly, he shifted the man on his shoulder and opened the door. “Don’t forget to take some more medicine to,” he told him before shutting the door behind him. He knew that people around them were asleep; no one was going to be popping out and seeing Sebastian carrying a body over his shoulder.  
He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car. He glanced around once and dropped Kevin in to the back seat. He got in to the front seat and started to drive. He knew where to take the kid. He knew the moment he woke up bullets would be flying.  
X  
Sebastian dropped his keys on to the coffee table and placed the gun back in to its hiding place. He stretched as he stood, cracking his back in a few places. He yawned loudly, covering his mouth trying to stifle the sound. He peeled off his jacket, throwing it on the couch. He took a few steps forward before turning back and picking up the article of clothing. He looked it over, a few spots of blood were on the collar, he wiped at them with his thumb. He sighed as they didn’t come off and hung it up in the closet; he would deal with it in the morning. Jim would kill him if he messed up the living room with his clothes. It was okay that he left his things all around the floor in the bedroom but not his living room.  
He then walked behind the couch and picked up the broken glass. He threw them away before cleaning up the blood still on the floor. When he was done he threw the rag in the bin marked ‘burn later’.  
Sebastian finally was able to have his shower. He was able to relax under the cold water as it soothed his sore muscles. It’s one of the things he looks forward to after a long day of doing Jim’s dirty work. The other was a beer and some alone time with Moriarty, if the man wasn’t out having his own fun.  
After he was done he grabbed a towel and made his way towards the bedroom. He crept open the door and listened to Jim breath. He couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not, he had a knack of fooling Seb.  
Jim groaned and told Sebastian to stop standing in the door and to just come in. Seb smiled and padded in to the room. He grabbed some clothes so he could get dressed for bed. “I thought I told you to sleep,” he stated.  
“You’re not the boss of me, in fact I’m the boss of you,” Jim pointed out lazily, clearly keeping himself up just to annoy Sebastian.  
Seb rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll sleep on the couch, boss,” he said taking a few steps towards the door.  
“Don’t make me mad,” Jim growled. “Get in bed now.”  
Sebastian dropped the towel on to the floor and got in to the warm bed. He flopped down on his back and sighed. He stretched his arms and let Jim lay his head on his shoulder. “You’re still warm,” he mumbled.  
Jim hummed. “You’re cold,” he said back. He lifted himself up and laid his whole body on to of Seb’s. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the criminal. “That’s what I’m here for,” he said in to the black hair covering his face. He lifted his shirt and placed his cold hands on the small of his back. “Feel better tomorrow.”  
“I will, as long as you kill that man,” Jim muttered, pressing his face into Sebastian’s shoulder.  
Sebastian chuckled and nodded. He knew what Jim wanted and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep in until noon like he wanted to. “Of course boss,” he said quietly. The response he received was a snore from the man laying against his chest. Sebastian smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
